


Valentine's Day

by ohsojin



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsojin/pseuds/ohsojin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post game] Red and pink streamers all over, brightly colored shopping bags, love hotels, men cradling wallets whilst crying...what else could this signify but Valentine's Day? Squall Leonhart has no idea what gift to get his now-girlfriend, Rinoa Heartilly. Unfortunately, friends Selphie and Irvine offer their services in the search for a perfect gift for Rinoa. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

Squall Leonhart walked into the Quad and saw pink everywhere; literally. The Garden Committee, headed by an over-eager Selphie, seemed to have found a new holiday to celebrate, or something to cheer over. Confused, he walked down the stairs that were decorated with pink and red streamers. Feeling a crunch under his boots as he walked, he looked down to see red rose petals littered across the floor.

“Hey, hey, hey, heeeeey! You’re gonna crush all of the flowers, silly!” He was immediately bounced into by something quick and yellow that resembled a chocobo, which could only mean that it was said over-eager friend; Selphie.

“W…what?” Was all he was able to mumble as he stumbled to the side, baring catching himself on a railing before he toppled over.

“The roses, stupid! You can’t step on them, you’re supposed to admire them and step around them. You know, if people were to walk in here and see you of all people treating my Garden Festival like this…” Selphie was flailing her arms about and running in circles now, and Squall sighed and shook his head, looking off to the side in dismay. He wasn't sure what he had come in the Quad for the first place, but he knew that it wasn't worth this.

“What’s with all of this?” Selphie stopped flailing her arms at his query and cocked her head to the side, a wicked grin forming on her features.

“Hell-o? Valentine’s Day, stupid! Don’t tell me you forgot? It’s only a day away!”

“Oh,” was all he could mumble, as the overly decorated pink and red Quad came crashing down on his world, ruining his carefully planned out day and throwing him into disarray.   
-  
His perfectly laid out day was now nothing short of chaos as Selphie had Irvine frantically rushing to the Quad and held an emergency meeting about Squall not buying Rinoa a present. Selphie and Irvine deemed themselves fit for this task – saying that since they were a couple, they would think alike; although Squall found that they were anything but alike, but they would promptly ignore him when he tried to voice this concern.

Selphie took them to an outrageous store with brightly colored clothing and form-fitting zip-up dresses, much like her bright canary yellow number. She waved her arms around enthusiastically as she threw different things at Squall, all very…not Rinoa.

“I think she’d like this…maybe a matching set for us both?”

In the end, Selphie walked out with multiple brightly colored shopping bags, Irvine walked out cradling his wallet whilst sobbing, and Squall simply…walked out.  
-  
After cradling his wallet a bit more and stowing the brightly colored bags in their trunk, Irvine drove Squall and Selphie out to a fancy looking hotel, although Squall’s heart sank when he saw the words “Lover’s Lane” and realized they were at some sort of love-hotel. The inside of the lobby wasn't much better than the outside of the building – odd furs littering counter-tops, pink and red splayed about in an also furry-like passion, and Squall grew increasingly concerned when he saw that the receptionist was playing with a pair of bright green handcuffs.

“So like, when Selphie and I came here to celebrate the night we beat Ultimecia—“ Irvine started, but was stopped by Selphie, who promptly turned bright red and stepped on his foot.

“…Let’s go,” Squall whispered, putting his hand to his forehead in dismay; hoping that Valentine’s Day and all of its pink counterparts would die, horrible, horrible deaths.  
-  
When the day finally arrived, Squall would have been terrified as he hadn't figured out a thing to get Rinoa for Valentine’s Day, however, as luck would have it, she had a cold. As much as he hated to admit it, her cold worked out perfectly for him. Visiting Balamb, he bought her medicine and soup – both of which he would present at her room. Sighing at his good fortune, he set off back towards Garden.  
-  
“Who goes there!?” Rinoa teased halfheartedly from her bed, although her voice was a soft, sickly sigh. 

“I come bearing gifts,” Squall lightly placed the medicine on the counter and broke out the ingredients for making her soup. He heard a soft groan from her corner of the room, and he peeked over just in time to see her make a face at the liquid medicine, shoving it to the other side of the counter.

Sighing, he left the soup to a low boil and went to her bedside, taking the medicine out of its container. 

“It’s not very nice to refuse a gift, Rinoa,” he mumbled, pouring the liquid into the plastic cup that came with the medicine.

“Can’t I exchange this one?” She huddled her legs to her chest in desperation and clamped her mouth shut, shaking her head at him as he came at her with the small container of green liquid.

“Non-refundable.” 

“…Meanie,” rolling her eyes, she quickly grabbed the plastic container and downed it; promptly sticking out her green tongue afterwards in one of the oddest faces Squall had ever seen her make.

“Lay down while I make your soup, okay?” She nodded, and he helped her into a comfortable position on the bed, draping the covers over her warmly. As he turned to walk away, she reached out and grabbed his hand.

“Squall?” He allowed his gaze to meet hers, and her eyes sparkled.

“Happy Valentine’s Day. It couldn't be better,” she raised their linked hands with the strongest smile she could muster, green medicine lining her lips and causing her to look a bit funny. He couldn't help but smile slightly, but she had begun to doze as he had bought her night-time medicine, so he knew she didn’t notice. Still, he squeezed her hand in return.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Rinoa,” he carefully brought her hand to his face and allowed himself to enjoy her skin for a moment; a single, clear, and beautiful moment.


End file.
